


Deep Roots

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bearded Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned past homophobia, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattooed Dean Winchester, implied bad dom behavior, mentioned castiel/naomi, mentioned past biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Castiel Novak is a religious studies professor who has broken away from the cultish life he's been brought up in. While in recovery from a bad relationship he decides he's finally ready to get the tattoo of his dreams. He choses the shop owned by Dean Winchester, and finds himself intensely attracted to and comfortable with the handsome artist. Dean, facing some of his own personal demons, takes a chance on Cas as well, and both of them may have found exactly what they need, in each other.





	Deep Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This work of love is created thanks to an inspiring rp partner. Thank you SO MUCH to Dalnim who was my artist partner for this bang! I will be doing a proper link in the footnotes but my cover and place marker are all hers! Thank you again!!!
> 
> Also thank you to my amazing Beta Plotqueen! Who as always worked her butt off for me.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
> I do not work with or have tattoos or have a relationship like Dean and Cas are having, everything is from some research that I've done. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> I've read and written a lot over the years but I am not an active participant in bdsm lifestyle. I have tried to be careful about what I've done and no I'm not looking for feedback on it!  
> This is an AU, it is NOT an excuse not to educate yourself about either tattooing or bdsm or related lifestyles. Please do so! Be safe!

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/F2A6luM)

It all started with a business card.

It was a business card that Castiel had found somewhere, he still wasn’t sure where from and had the name Family Business Tattoo embossed on it. The thought of a tattoo, something he’d wanted for years, but thanks to his childhood upbringing had never dared to have gotten, had taunted him for days, weeks even before he dared do more than stare at it in the evenings. 

He knew exactly what he wanted, but getting a tattoo went against everything he’d ever been taught. It would be an even larger betrayal of his father and his upbringing than anything else he’d done since leaving the fold. 

In some ways, Castiel knew he made his father exceedingly proud, if the man would admit to such a sin. Cas was successful in his field, and that he knew that even if they didn’t speak it was important to his father, and though it was not the way he was raised, Cas was still faithful. He rarely did anything in his adulthood to make his father ashamed other than being a homosexual, and he kept his perversions well away from prying eyes—the less his father knew about his sexual behaviors the better.

The man already knew the worst of it, or at least the worst in Zachariah’s eyes. And Cas would never, ever let him know anything else about his tastes and needs. 

He double checked the number once more before he dialed it. It was mid afternoon, he knew it was likely too late today for any sort of appointment, but he didn’t really have much time today to do more than make the call. He hoped it wouldn’t take too long to get in and see the artist for a consult.

He was not prepared for the rich voice that answered the phone after the second ring. 

“Family Business Tattoo Parlour, this is Dean.” There was something so comfortable about the tone of that voice over the phone; Castiel liked it immediately. 

“Ah, yes, I’d like to schedule a consultation for a tattoo?” Castiel was pretty sure that was the terminology, what he needed to do first. He hoped,faintly, that they would be able to schedule it soon, before he lost his nerve.

“Sure thing. Usually can’t fit someone in so soon, but I have an opening tomorrow if that works for you, around 2pm?” The voice was easy and sounded pleased.

Castiel imagined that he could hear the man moving around in the shop. He was oddly relieved at how quickly he could be fit in, fairly sure that it was a sign from above he had approval to continue with this daring venture.

“That would be more than acceptable,” Castiel agreed. Tomorrow was his day off and he hoped that at the very least he could convince himself that it wasn’t a complete mistake to do this. The designs sat on his counter, he’d sketched them out himself, hoping that the artist he chose would agree.

“Awesome, I’ll see you then. What name should I put down?” Dean’s voice was cheerful, still soothing, and Castiel let a smile play on his lips a moment. He wondered what this man looked like, he should look at the shops website again.

“Castiel Novak,” he replied quietly.

“Uh, how do you spell that? The, uh, Cas..tiel? part?” It was a said a little hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure he was saying it right. 

“Oh, C, A, S, T, I, E, L.,” Castiel returned easily, not bothered. He’d grown up spelling the name and knew it could be worse. Cas could hear what sounded like a pen scratching on paper; he chewed his lip absently as he listened.

“Perfect, all right, Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow then, 2pm,” Dean said politely.

It made Castiel blink. Cas was something that Gabriel usually called him, but he wasn’t used to anyone else saying it.

“Ah, yes. Tomorrow then,” he agreed now quietly. He found himself hanging up the phone automatically, his stomach twisting around in knots. Was he really going to do this? Get a tattoo? He looked at the beautifully sketched tree once more, found his fingers stealing out to brush the paper.

It was worth it. He needed this. He’d done so much to separate himself from the rest of his family, from the way he was brought up. Not as much as Gabriel or Lucifer, but he’d made the moves that were right for himself.

This tattoo would be just the next step, it was more than enough of a way to reclaim control of himself, it was something he very much felt he needed. It would be a new part of himself, a step away from Naomi, a step into owning his own mind and body again and being fully in control. 

Castiel quietly sighed and then moved to look at the papers on his desk again. He had enough grading to keep him busy and hopefully not to fixate on the upcoming appointment he had. 

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rCZY5xj)  


Castiel pulled into the parking lot just before 2pm, seeing the modest but clear sign for the tattoo parlour that matched the script on the business card. It was welcoming and clean, but not too new. He’d looked up the place once more online this morning, so he had an idea of which of the artists was Dean, the one he’d spoken to on the phone.

One Dean Winchester had founded this business, along with the artists Benny Lafitte and Charlie Bradbury. It had been doing well over the last few years it’d been open, and each of the artists’ online portfolios had looked beautiful. Cas was fairly sure that he was going to see if Dean himself could do the piece he wanted. He liked his style, it was natural and the realism of it was just what he wanted.

He slid from the car and took a breath, letting the door close and locking it quickly behind him. He fixed his trenchcoat around his shoulders and then he moved to quietly head toward the front doors of the shop. Within a minute he was stepping inside, the atmosphere open and welcoming. He could see the artist’s work stations in the back, but there was a counter just inside the door and there at it was a handsome man with a well kept beard and a number of tattoos visible on his arms, his green eyes warm and welcoming. 

“Welcome to Family Business Tattoo. I’m Dean,” he greeted with a rich timber to his voice, the same as the one from the phone call yesterday afternoon, only more clear and rich in person. It made Castiel feel unexpectedly warm inside. He loved the brightness of it.

“Ah, hello, Dean, I’m Castiel. I spoke with you last night?” he introduced himself quietly, his eyes flicking over the man with interest. He was handsome and definitely not someone that Castiel would say no to if he met him in a club, not that he went often these days. 

“Yes, good to meet you,” Dean grinned at him easily and moved to stand. “Come on over to my chair. Do you have an idea of what you want? Size, style?” he asked as he led Cas the short distance to the first of the stations. “Have you ever had a tattoo before?”

“Actually, this would be my first,” Castiel admitted but then he patted into his trench coat pockets lightly to find the carefully folded paper inside. “I have a sketch of what I’d like, as a base sketch anyway. I would be more than a little interested to see what you do with it, if you take me on?”

Dean had an easy smile as he listened to Castiel’s admittedly rambly statement, and then he motioned for Castiel to have a seat on the chair. Cas complied and he offered up the folded sketch. Dean’s hands, he noticed as the artist reached for the paper, looked strong and capable. His fingers were gorgeous, long and nimble.

It was tempting to touch them but he resisted. He didn’t even know this man and he was not about to do something rash that could ruin his chance to have the tattoo he wanted. No, he didn’t want that. He took a breath and then settled back, looking around at the pictures on display along the walls of the station.

There were some real photos of people, including a handsome brunette with shoulder length hair, his arms wrapped around a pretty blonde woman. There were other photos that had different people, including Dean himself. Art hung along the walls, too, and Dean’s license, as well as multiple pictures of beautifully detailed tattoos.

“Damn, Castiel, you drew this yourself? It’s really good, I can see what you want to do with it,” Dean said after a moment or two and he placed the picture carefully aside to grab up a tablet from the workstation next to his stool. “I can make a suggestion or two if you don’t mind, but I promise you this is a peice I would absolutely love to do for you.”

“Well, then, I would like you Dean to do the piece. I had hoped you could fit me in. I’m not that worried about cost, but the time to get it done might take a little more effort, right? I understand, since it wouldn’t be a small piece…” Castiel found himself trailing off, watching how Dean worked as the man started to take his rough sketch and transform it into a beautiful tree, with the names he already had in place, and showing that it clearly had spots for more to be added. The branches, and the way the names were included looked very natural, like they were intended to be part of the tree all along. Even the empty spots didn’t really look empty. 

“Not unless you want to lose the detail you put into it, it won’t be. I would definitely recommend this going somewhere like your back; were you already thinking about that?” Dean glanced up at him from the tablet, pausing in his sketching. “It would take at least a few sessions, two long ones at the very least.”

“Well, Thursdays are my day off during the week. Would it interfere very much in my ability to wear a suit?” Castiel asked curiously. He’d done quite a bit of research, but he still wasn’t sure if it would be possible. 

“Absolutely not, especially if you keep the fabrics lighter and wear something to keep it separated from the fabric, and air it out when you have the chance, and of course you should treat it properly.” Dean’s smile was light and easy, comforting, “I would recommend sleeping on your stomach though, at least for a few days.”

“While it heals?” Cas asked with a nod. “Of course. And how much do you think this would cost me?”

“Oh, I think about six hundred,” Dean answered honestly. “Unless you want it very big. Where on your back were you thinking?”

“Between my shoulderblades, but not more than the midway point of my back?” Castiel cocked his head and looked interested. “Size does matter, I know. Would that be a large enough surface to make the details work out?”

“Yes, I think so. Maybe go as high as seven hundred once we’ve figured out the finer details,” Dean told him. Cas was hardly surprised by this, or bothered. He knew that tattoos weren't cheap, and he’d been saving for this one since deciding to get it. He was more than a little prepared for the amount, he’d been saving for a while and easily had twice that available to spend in his tattoo fund. 

“That sounds more than reasonable,” he nodded quietly. “I’ve looked at your work online, it’s beautiful, well worth every penny, I should think.” He meant it, too. The work that Dean had in his online portfolio had been nothing short of impressive.

“Awesome. So you said Thursdays work for you?” Dean hummed quietly as he considered his schedule. “In that case, I’d like to make a first appointment properly for you, and before then I’ll email you some different examples of what I’m thinking of doing with it? You approve whatever version you like best, and we can do this.”

Castiel couldn’t help the grin that spread onto his lips now.

This was really happening. He was making it happen.

He tried not to think about what his father would say, about how he would disapprove and likely rail against it if he ever found out. It didn't matter. He wasn’t going back home for anything more than a visit ever. He took a slow breath, and nodded. “This sounds very, very possible.”

“Excellent.” Dean put the tablet aside and moved to stand. “Let’s see when my next Thursday opening is.” Castiel slid to his feet, only to blink at a pretty redhead who popped her head up from the next spot over. He recognized her from the shop’s website.

“Hey, Dean, your appointment for noon next Thursday canceled,” she reminded him, “so I think that opens up a whole block of your afternoon.” The pretty girl grinned at Castiel. “I’m Charlie by the way, glad to see you picked us!”

“A pleasure, Charlie, and I think I’m going to like it here, too,” Castiel agreed before moving over to the desk with Dean, who was checking the computer and typing in a few things quickly.

“Does next Thursday work for you?” Dean asked glancing up at him now. “Because she’s right, I do have the whole afternoon open now.”

“It does.” Castiel shifted to tug his wallet out quietly. “I owe a deposit, yes?”

“Mhmm, Two-hundred and fifty even, and the balance after the work is done,” Dean agreed and accepted his card to run it quickly.

Castiel found himself watching those beautiful fingers again. He couldn’t help a little fascination with them, they were perfect. He could think of a number of other things he’d love those fingers to do besides create artwork out of his back. The thought was shoved away quickly enough though. 

Dean was quick about running the card and handing it back and Castiel found himself tucking it away and signing the receipt in short order. By the time he’d finished, Dean was handing him a proper appointment card. “I’ll email you the art options, and my number is on the card if you have any questions before your appointment.”

Castiel could feel the flush crawling onto his cheeks but he couldn’t stop smiling as he nodded. “Thank you so much, Dean.”

“Any time, I’ll see you next week.”

It was a gentle dismissal. Castiel almost wanted to ask for something else, just to stay, but this was not the time for that. No, he told himself, Dean was providing a service to him right now, and he didn’t even know if the artist himself was into men. It would be presumptuous of him to attempt to get a date out of Dean without even learning that much. 

Instead, Cas gathered himself up and he moved to leave. He couldn’t help glancing back though and returning the wave that the pretty redhead, Charlie, he reminded himself, gave. He then stepped outside and took a slow breath—just one more step that he was taking away from his past. One more step into his place in this world.

Castiel took himself home; he had papers waiting for him at home, and to his amusement, a house guest, too. It was strange to not be greeted at his door by the white cat that he’d adopted a year ago. Abaddon was a terror that deserved his name. It was amusing how easily the whirlwind of a cat settled in with him, though.

“So, who is my guest?” he called out. The cat not coming could only mean that one of his brothers was here. They were the only ones that Abbadon ignored him for. He was rather banking on it being Lucifer.

“Just me, little brother,” the familiar voice floated back and Castiel rolled his eyes. He wondered what brought him here. “I hope you don’t mind a house guest for a little bit?”

“Just as long as it’s not another three months this time,” Castiel countered, though it was lightly said.

He paused to hang up his trench coat, smoothing the fabric gently with his hand, and then leaned down to remove his shoes to leave them neatly on the shoe rack next to his trainers and Lucifer’s fancy leather boots. He rolled his eyes at the boots and straightened, padding sock footed into the next room, loosening his tie and chuckling over the sight of the blond sprawled out on his couch.

“That wasn’t a very long attempt to stay home.”

“Oh, you know. Dad being on my nerves and all that, and Michael was being all holier than thou.” Lucifer looked up from his laptop and grinned at him, his blue eyes bright and playful. They were a lighter color than Castiel’s own eyes.

One of his three elder brothers, Castiel had grown up somewhat terrorized by Lucifer. Gabriel’s pranks had been harmless but Lucifer had been slightly more vicious in his behaviors. Thankfully he seemed to have grown out of torturing his siblings and now a days though they got on well enough, something that Castiel was thankful for. He didn’t want to lose contact with his brother. 

Lucifer had been the first of them to take off out of the nest, so to speak, building a life for himself that showed there was more than their religion to make the world go around. And though Lucifer returned home and played nice from time to time, he was not involved in entirely legal things and everyone knew it. It made their mother worry, though she tried not to, she was a kind soul.

Gabriel had left second, fleeing to university and then into law school. The shortest of the five brothers was a skillful negotiator and turned a more than willing blind eye to what Lucifer did in the shadows. Finally, encouraged by his older brother’s success, and his own growing unhappiness, Castiel had left, leaving only the oldest, Michael at home, and the youngest Samandriel, who was still in high school, or would be if they hadn’t all been home schooled.

Saman was really the baby of the family, a surprise, coming along almost ten years after Castiel. He did miss him sometimes, they’d been surprisingly close despite their age difference. Castiel’s trips home were usually more to check on Samandriel and his mother than to appease his father. 

“So how were they?” he asked, allowing his curiosity to show. He hadn’t been home in close to a year himself. 

“Awful. Father is still ragging on about the usual every Sunday, Mother is still patiently suffering it, though she did ask after you and Gabriel. I did try to steal Saman away this time, but he’s too terrified.” Lucifer shrugged and looked back at his laptop.

Castiel didn’t even ask what all of the windows on the screen meant. Most of it looked like gibberish, and that was saying something since Castiel happened to be an expert in a number of dead languages. He moved to sit on the end of the sofa and relaxed into it. Abbadon had lifted his head from where he’d curled up behind Lucifer’s head and was watching him, and he smiled at his cat.

“Sounds like nothing has changed,” he said casually now.

He didn’t miss Father, or Michael. Their father lead his church with an iron fist. They’d all been raised in it, their names all reflected it. Castiel was the only one who actively still practiced their father’s religion since leaving the nest. He attended mass about once a week at a church downtown, and he never missed the big holidays.

Lucifer had separated himself completely from religion, and Gabriel, well, did whatever he felt like. Which meant that sometimes he went with Castiel to the important holiday masses, but mostly he just enjoyed himself and kept his faith quiet. He was thankful he had two of his brothers who not only didn’t judge him, but also understood him.

Oh, Cas sometimes went back to visit, for Mother’s sake, but it was rare. Any time he did turned into a time for their father to rail about homosexuality and the sins of the flesh. That had been the final straw, why Cas had left. He knew he would never be the straight and perfect son that their father wanted. 

“Don’t get all pensive on me,” Lucifer interrupted his train of thought, and it was a welcome interruption. “What have you been up to today? I know it’s your day off; I was surprised you weren’t here when I let myself in,” he prodded lazily.

“Oh I, actually went to see about getting a tattoo.” Castiel looked at him and smiled now. It was easy to push the dark thoughts away. He knew who he was, and what he wanted, and he knew that Lucifer wouldn’t judge him for it.

“Oh, Cassie, how brave!” Lucifer grinned now, putting his laptop aside on the coffee table and turning to look at him. “So?”

“Dean, the artist I chose, is going to send me some variations to pick from and I have an appointment next week to get it started.” Castiel shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Maybe I’ll even show it to you when it’s done.”

“Tease,” Lucifer laughed softly. Cas didn’t mind though, his eyes were half closed in delight now, basking in Lucifer’s clear approval. 

“I’m proud of you, Cassie.” His older brother’s words were comforting, they added a layer to his happiness.

“Thanks.” He sighed quietly and then he rolled his shoulders lazily. “So you’re going to steal my couch again, terrorize my cat for a while?”

“Just till Gabriel sorts out an apartment for me,” Lucifer promised, so clearly this return to the real world was planned, it was no surprise to Cas that Gabriel already knew. “I know you don’t really mind the company. So what’s going to be for dinner?”

“Of course, you want me to feed you, too. I’ll make pork chops for dinner.” Cas laughed, he didn’t really mind this at all, he’d just have to run to the store tomorrow to make sure he had enough groceries to last them both. Having Lucifer here meant his usual grocery run wouldn’t be enough. He let his mind wander to what was in his fridge, but he couldn’t help hoping the next week went quickly. 

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rCZY5xj)  


The week had gone even more quickly than he could have expected, and Thursday found Castiel striding up to the front door of Family Business Tattoo in a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose button down, the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. He was mostly relaxed and finding many of his lingering worries from a week ago had lifted. Dean had been very responsive in his emails and they’d settled on a final form of the tattoo just the night before.

The bell jingled over head as he opened the door to the shop and stepped inside. Charlie, the pretty redhead from the other day, was leaning on the desk flirting with an equally pretty blonde who must have been a customer. Charlie paused in her talking to glance up at the doorway.

“Deannnnn, your appointment is here!” she called out.

“I’ll be right out!” The man’s voice floated from the back room.

Castiel couldn’t help a smile at how family like they sounded, he moved to have a seat and wait for Dean to reappear, only half watching as Charlie grinned and turned her attention back to the pretty blonde woman. They clearly were familiar with each other and it was sort of cute to watch, though he did it out of the corner of his eye more than anything, not wanting to be rude.

Dean wasn’t very long, and it was just a few minutes before he appeared with a box in his hand. “Hey, Cas.” His eyes were bright with cheer, and a toothy smile showing from his beard. “You ready for this adventure?”

“Yes.” Castiel eased himself up from the chair and moved over to Dean’s little section of the parlour, automatically starting to unbutton his shirt. “I’m a bit excited, too.”

“Very understandable. All right, you’ve got a few options. I have Netflix, some DVD’s, or we can just turn on some music.” Dean turned to put the box down but he gestured at a small TV that was angled for someone settled on their stomach in the chair.

Castiel smiled quietly at the kindness of it. This was something that would take time, Dean was clearly caring about his customers comfort. 

“Mm, Netflix might be nice.” Castiel moved to settle himself down and he let his eyes half close and he watched as Dean flicked the TV on and how the man tapped around to get on the app. 

“Just tell me when you see something you want to watch,” the artist told him softly as he tapped through options. Castiel stared at the screen, watching titles flick by in front of him. 

“Oh, X-Files, please,” he said when he spotted it. Dean made a noise of approval and turned it on for him now. Cas found himself already relaxing as the man moved behind him. He could hear him snap on a pair of sterile gloves and then there was a cool wetness as his back was cleaned off with disinfectant solution. It was a few moments and some clicking and snapping around before he heard the small motor of the gun start up.

“Do you want to just watch or is talking all right?” Dean asked quietly as he double checked the design he’d created with Castiel’s input, Castiel was comforted by that, sure that Dean didn’t want to mess up the beautiful tree Castiel had decided on.

“Talking is fine with me as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work,” Castiel admitted quietly. He could almost hear the smile on Dean’s face when the artist responded. 

“Not at all. Tell me about yourself, anything you like. Perhaps about your work?” Dean asked, just gently curious.

It was a relaxation technique. They were going to be working for a while, Castiel knew it, but he was more than willing to indulge the point. He let himself hum quietly before replying. 

“Well, I’m not dreadfully exciting. I teach theology and biblical mythos at the university,” Castiel said lazily. Most people didn’t know what to say to him after that and Dean didn’t reply right away. Then he felt the odd sensation of the gun against his back, the quick, only slightly painful pricks now as Dean got to work. “I work four days a week, lecture two of those days, and research the others,” he added now, still soft, keeping his breathing steady for the artist.

“That can be interesting. Any particular reason why that’s what you teach?” Dean asked casually, but with quite genuine interest.

Cas let himself just smile. It was polite but the note told him it wasn’t simply politeness that had him asking. “I grew up in a very unique and religious environment, and in some ways this is why I went into teaching it. But it’s also my way of escaping parts of my childhood.” He could already tell it was easy to talk to Dean, which he hoped was a good thing. “My father did not take my sexuality well.”

“Ouch, I’m sorry to hear that. My father isn’t totally comfortable with me either. I think he doesn’t quite understand bisexuality.” It was a very easy admission, so the man was clearly comfortable with it and not hiding it from anyone. 

“It was easier to tell him I was gay than that I was bisexual. At least with bisexuality there is the chance some girl will convince me to be completely straight,” Castiel admitted quietly and then he sighed. Dean just kept working for a while without breaking the silence. There was something easy and comfortable about the quiet between them. 

“The pictures,” Cas observed quietly. “Family?” He didn’t see anyone that would be his father possibly except in some older ones on the far part of the cubicle.

“Yes, mostly found family,” Dean agreed. “But that tall, handsome idiot with princess hair is my kid brother, Sam, and the beautiful woman next to him is his girlfriend, Jess. He’s a newly minted lawyer, working for some hotshot law firm.”

“My middle brother, well, the one just older than me, is a lawyer, very successful,” Cas said quietly. A number of people actually knew who Gabe was, and if the brother was a lawyer he suspected Dean could connect the dots

“Gabriel Novak?’ Dean asked, pausing in his work now to shift his position slightly “Sammy like, never shuts up about how brilliant he is. He totally admires that man.”

“Yes, that would be him. Small world, so to speak.” Cas couldn’t help a little chuckle leaving him, which made him glad that Dean wasn’t tattooing him right that second. It felt good though, being able to connect outside of the job like this with the artist. “Any other siblings?”

“Nope. You mentioned others, though?” Dean’s voice was curious and easy going as he leaned in again. He moved a moment to get a piece of paper towel and lightly wiped at the part of Castiel’s back he’d been working on. It only took a moment and he was back to work.

Castiel hummed quietly, more of a little sigh as he considered his answer. “Yes, I have four brothers. Two of them, like me, are out of the church and pursuing our dreadfully sinful lives in the real world. The other two are still with my parents. Though, in Saman’s case, he doesn’t have a choice. He’s still a minor. Gabriel offered to help him get emancipated, but he loves Mother very much. He’s her baby.”

“So let’s see: Gabriel, Castiel, and the others are angelically named too?” Dean asked, his voice was entertained though, and there was nothing at all offending about the question. Castiel was impressed at the easy acceptance of such things, it made him happy too.

“Yes, Michael, Lucifer, Samandriel.” Cas grinned as he rattled them off with ease, knowing some people always found it strange. Dean couldn’t seem to help groaning softly at the mention of Lucifer—probably because of the unsurprising connotations. “And yes, Lucifer is a bit of a black sheep like myself. Worse, really. He likes to play things up, get Dad all excited that he’ll come back, and then disappoint him all over again.”

“Sounds like he’s a terror, so living up to his name, then?” Dean asked as he worked a bit more. They easily fell into this conversation, sharing a few bits and pieces about themselves, making it quite a bonding experience. Castiel watched two episodes of the X-Files before Dean pulled back. 

“Break time. You should sit up for a minute. Wanna to take a look at the progress?”

“I’d love to,” Castiel agreed and slowly eased himself up now, quietly shifting to sit properly. It was interesting, not exactly painful, but strange knowing there was work there. He knew that the tattoo itself would probably be a bit sore later, he’d done some research on healing tattoos, after all. Dean helped him get steady on his feet with careful gloved hands and then offered him a hand mirror.

“Have a look over there.” He pointed now to a full length standing mirror off to the side.

Cas took a breath and then he accepted the mirror, in a few moments he was standing there carefully examining his back with it, a smile spreading slowly across his lips. He didn’t catch the pleasured look that crossed the artist’s face as he admired the outlining that was already done. Dean had made good progress on the branches of the tree and making it still look natural on his skin. It was thrilling. 

“Wow,” he whispered quietly now. To see it like this was beyond anything he’d imagined.

“It’s your idea, I’m just glad I could bring it to life,” Dean admitted quietly and then he cracked his neck before checking the time. “Give you fifteen minutes to relax then we’ll finish the lines? We’ll do color and shading another day.” He stripped his gloves off and tossed them in a bin and was flexing his fingers lazily, in an easy practiced motion that caught Castiel’s eye.

Dean had very nice fingers, he couldn’t help thinking again; ones that he could almost wish were actually touching him for other reasons. He tucked that thought away quickly once more. Even knowing the man was bisexual, this was still business. He moved to put the mirror down and sit on the edge of the station chair. “You clearly put a good deal of passion into your work,” he praised quietly, watching Dean’s reaction and- the way the man lit up at the soft praise.

Dean grinned a little at him. “I love what I do, what can I say.”

Castiel loved the way his green eyes were soft and expressive all at once. Cas relaxed and let himself just look around some more. “This shop is very cozy I’ve noticed.”

“Sorta the idea,” Dean admitted. “Want my customers to feel like they’ve stepped into an extension of home,” he explained with no shame at all. “That’s why it’s just me, Charlie, and Benny for now. Hoping to expand of course, one day. Got some feelers out, do events, that sort of thing.”

“It is going well, though? You had good reviews,” Castiel pointed out honestly. He’d enjoyed the research of the place and was glad he’d chosen it. 

“We’re growing steady and sure,” Dean’s voice held a hint of quiet pride that Castiel knew was completely and absolutely real.

He couldn’t blame him at all. Building a business from the ground up was very much like starting writing a new book. You had to start with a framework, do research and take risks. Castiel was fairly sure, though, that his own risks were not as dangerous as trying to open a business.

“I’m hoping to expand in the next year. If things keep working out well,” the artist added quietly now. 

“I hope things progress well, then.” Cas smiled quietly. “I didn’t notice in your photographs, but ah, you’re single?” Okay, daring, maybe he shouldn’t ask, but his curiosity was eating at him. 

“For the moment. Never know when Ms. or Mr. right might fall into my lap.”

Dean winked in a charming way that Castiel knew in a bar would make him even more interested, would have him offering the man a drink. There was already something he really liked about Dean as it was, but right now he was a client and Dean was his tattoo artist. Other than casual conversation, Cas wouldn’t dream of doing anything to mess that up.

“True, I don’t date much, either. My last relationship wasn’t exactly healthy.” Castiel shrugged and then he let his head tip, thinking of Naomi briefly. It didn’t hurt the same way that it once had. Clearly his therapy and the time away from her helped. “Thankfully, though, I am doing better and I’m starting to think about returning to the social scene.”

“Forgive me, but you don’t seem like the bar type. Well, at least not the sort I go to,” Dean said.

Cas wasn’t even a little bit surprised or upset by that. He chuckled softly at the statement. “I’m not, but I like certain places. Gabriel is the bar addict.” Cas shrugged a little and then considered Dean, studying his face with sharp blue eyes for a moment. “You’ve heard of the Red Room?” he asked.

“You’ve been?” Surprise colored the other man’s expression for a moment, but not disgust. If anything there was another hint of interest in his face, Castiel relaxed with ease at that.

Nodding his head he let himself lick his lips. “That’s where I prefer to spend my time, or, did, before Naomi.”

“The one that hurt you?” Dean mused quietly. He raised a hand though and waved it to stop Cas before he could say anything else. “You don’t have to give me any details. Been there, absolutely understand.” Dean offered an easy wink at him now and that was unexpected, but made Castiel feel warm inside. “I had to avoid the place after a break up, too, and haven't really had much reason to go back.”

“I prefer to go with a companion already in mind,” Castiel admitted, it was usually safer for him too.

Many years ago, when he’d first attended a scene event there, he’d almost lost himself. Thankfully Balthazar had agreed to come, to watch his back, and pulled him out before he could get himself into too much trouble. Never again, though, had he gone there with the singular idea of just hooking up. The club was good about their patrons and their safety, but there would always be Doms who turned out to be less than savory, and there would always be those who managed to appear normal and safe until you were alone with them. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke into his thoughts and Cas blinked somewhat, realizing he’d just let himself get lost in them. He hadn’t meant to. “You alright there? We can finish this later if it’s getting to be too much.” The note of concern in Dean’s voice surprised and warmed him more. It was almost like the man had figured him out without Cas telling him a thing one way or the other.

“No, no, I’m quite fine,” Castiel promised now and then he rolled his neck and stretched, considering how he felt. “Ready for me to settle back down?”

“Sure, we’ll just finish the outlines today,” Dean reminded and moved to grab fresh gloves as Cas shifted and turned to settle himself back stomach down and look back at the small tv.

It was almost easier this time. He wasn’t anticipating the feel of the needle against his skin as badly as he had when they first started and they seemed to settle right into the work again. Dean made various comments about things happening on the show as Cas started to slip into a relaxed zone in his mind.

It was like a good session with a dom he could trust, surprisingly close to the comfort he felt when he was in a good scene. He found himself feeling a bit boneless and his eyes creeping closer to completely closed than not. Dean’s voice was soothing, the sound of the gun humming away was very comforting as well. Cas felt a slight jolt of surprise really when he felt a warm, but still gloved hand, against the back of his neck.

“Cas? I’m done, I’m just going to put some cream on it and place a light bandage on it. You’ll be able to remove it easily. Do you wanna see it, first?” Dean’s voice was low, steady, soothing, not meant in the slightest to jolt him out of the headspace he’d fallen into, but more to coax him to the surface once more.

“Mm, take a picture?” he asked softly now, sighing a little. The hand squeezed his neck then pulled away, and he almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

There was a soft rustling noise then the familiar sound of a camera shutter. Then Dean was touching him again, soothing this time as he applied the necessary ointment to his skin. By the time the light bandage was applied, to protect his now sensitive skin from his shirt, Cas was fully back in the waking world. 

“All right, think you can sit up?” Dean asked now and Cas nodded his head, shifting slowly to ease himself upright and then twisting around to sit properly for the second time that afternoon. He smiled as he saw the artist was holding his shirt in hand. He reached out to accept it and carefully tug it on.

“All right, if you’re all with me now, let’s talk about care, and when we can book your next appointment.” Dean said, his voice still gentle. It was clearly routine and Cas found his instructions simple and easy to follow. A care kit was set out for him to take with him. Throughout it all there was something intensely comforting about how Dean spoke with him. 

It only took a few moments and they scheduled his next appointment for the Thursday three weeks from now, which would hopefully give the skin of his back enough time to heal from the linework.

“Of course, feel free to come in and see us if you have any questions or issues,” Dean assured now as he wrote out the card properly.His handwriting was fairly neat if a bit angular and all capitals. Cas liked it. 

“Dean, what if I wanted to see you before then? Not, as my tattoo artist?” Cas found himself saying, a flush rishing on his cheeks. He wasn’t generally this bold and it made him feel a little silly, but he wanted to ask, he needed to ask, right now. 

“Then I’d say it’s a good thing you have my number,” Dean replied, straightening slightly though under Castiel’s gaze, amusement in those beautiful green eyes. Castiel blushed a bit deeper as he realized he did, actually. Dean had given him his personal number when they’d first started talking about his tattoo a week ago. 

“Oh! I, I do.” A soft little nervous laugh left Cas and then he smiled at Dean. “I bet you get hit on all the time.”

“Less than you think, and rarely when it’s someone I want to hit on me.” Dean winked at him easily, a clear display of pleasure. “I can get off work early on Saturday.”

“Well then, I’d like to go to dinner with you on Saturday, say 6:30?” Castiel asked quickly now, hopeful as his heart started to thump a bit louder in his chest.

“Sure. If you’re comfortable texting me your address, I can pick you up. You like burgers?”

“I do, but I can plan the date.” Castiel found his lips were spread in a wide smile now. “I was trying to ask you out.”

“Well, maybe I thought you’d be more comfortable if I took charge. You’re welcome to plan something if I was wrong.” Dean cocked his head.

Curiously? Maybe testing the waters? Castiel didn’t want to be the one in charge if he was honest. Something about those beautiful green eyes and the way the man spoke made him want to just melt into a puddle and let him walk all over him, possibly in heels if that was Dean’s thing.

“No, no that’s fine actually. More than fine,” Castiel assured and then he took a slow breath.

He knew a number of men were switches, but he was much more comfortable taking direction than giving it, he always had been. The closest thing to being in charge he was used to doing was getting himself out of his family home. He was thankful, though, that Dean didn’t seem phased, worried, or even a bit put off by his questioning, or by how quickly he gave in to the man’s lead. 

“Excellent. I’ll be there at 6:30 then. Dress comfortable,” Dean ordered with an ease that tickled the back of his neck pleasantly. “And make sure you text me your address. Now let’s go settle the bill.” He eased himself up now and Castiel quickly followed with a smile.

He grabbed his little bag of supplies and followed Dean to the desk, catching Charlie’s quite amused little wink and blushing brightly now. He hadn’t thought about how the others in there could have heard them. It had been the last thing on his mind, actually. He got his wallet out to pay for the the balance due now, which he knew was really more for Dean’s labor than anything else since his tattoo wasn’t done. 

“So…” Castiel paused as he signed the receipt and slid it back to Dean. “Saturday?”

“Mmhmm, And I mean it, dress comfortable.” Dean winked at him and then looked at the door opening. “Hey Meg, I’ll be with you in a minute,” he called out. The girl who had just come in, well, woman, really was quite pretty, with a bit of a warm oval face, and dark curls falling around it too. She winked at Dean and then gave Castiel a once over that made the man flush some.

“That’s fine, Dean, I can wait.” She grinned and moved to sit, crossing her legs and sitting with perfect posture that, well, put everything on display. “He just help you out, handsome?”

“Meg, don’t scare off clients. You might be a friend, but that doesn’t mean I won’t boot you,” Dean warned as he moved to head back to his station and clean up. 

“Aww, Dean, I’m just having fun. He blushes so nicely,” she countered readily.

Castiel cleared his throat and then he couldn’t help a laugh.

“Yeah, well, he’s taken,” Dean shot back, and that only served to make Castiel’s cheeks get even hotter, especially with the wickedly pleased look that crossed Meg’s face. She was clearly trouble. 

“Ohhh, Dean, you naughty boy,” she cooed.

Castiel groaned and quickly hurried for the door. He needed to escape all of this before something really bad happened. Or something. He wasn’t sure.

“Take care, Cas, I’ll see you soon,” Dean called after him, and then he heard something more blurred in his mind being said to Meg while she laughed easily as the door swung closed.

He took a slow breath. The air was cool but not cold, and the sun was bright. He tipped his head back a moment. He hoped he wasn’t getting himself in head over heels. 

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rCZY5xj)  


Saturday rolled into place in what felt like a blink of an eye. Castiel and Dean had texted a bit and now Cas nervously smoothed a button down shirt into place. He’d rolled the sleeves up, and at Gabriel’s suggestion via an amused skype call, added a waistcoat, but unbuttoned a few buttons of the shirt, showing a glimpse of his chest. Just enough to tease, his brother assured him, not at all slutty. 

“Relax, Castiel. I know you don’t go on dates often, but this guy seems safe enough. I’ve looked him up and everything. Also noticed his little brother is an up and comer to keep an eye on,” Gabriel said cheerfully from on the screen. Cas snorted softly now to himself, shaking his head.

“Planning to poach him away from Stevens?” he asked absently as he attempted to control his bedhead. He frowned at himself in the mirror; it seemed that his hair looked even more messy than before he started.

“Totally depends on how he handles this case that I know he’s actively working on.” Gabriel sounded amused though and then Cas heard the telltale noise of a candy wrapper. “Leave your hair alone. I bet he loves the messy bedhead look. Besides it gives you this fuck me vibe.” 

“It creeps me out how easily you can say that.” Castiel sighed and then he turned to look at the screen, eyes narrowed. His brother was notoriously open. Gabriel had left their family and never looked back, just made his way into the world and was happy to enjoy sex, life, and everything else that being a rather skillful lawyer allowed him.

He’d never asked his brother his sexuality, but he was fairly sure Gabriel would have sex with just about anyone from the way he talked about it.

“Oh, relax. I won’t hit on you.” Gabriel winked at him.

“Thank heaven, because that would be a line I couldn’t cross,” Castiel replied dryly now, and then he let himself smile as he checked his watch. “All right, he’ll be here any minute,” He admitted, taking a calming breath. 

“Remember, no glove, no love.” Gabriel winked at him and Castiel rolled his eyes even as the call ended.

His phone chirped almost at once with a text from Dean saying he was downstairs. Cas swallowed hard and then tapped out a reply before he moved to grab his jacket, just in case. His heart fluttered in his chest a bit and his stomach twisted. First dates were rare enough, and he really just hoped that this worked out. Especially because Dean was his tattoo artist. He didn’t want that to become awkward. 

The door locked behind him, Castiel found himself stepping out onto the sidewalk and faced with the soft rumble of the engine of a truly beautiful classic car. He wasn’t sure which make or model it was, but it clearly was treasured. Dean was leaning against the passenger side, wearing dark tight jeans, and a shirt not too different from Castiel’s own button down. Dean’s arms were settled lightly, half behind him against the car, green eyes dragging over Cas and causing heat to rise on his cheeks from the approving look he was getting.

“Well, don’t you dress down nice.”

“Ah, thank you.” Castiel couldn’t help a nervous little chuckle. He quietly moved up to Dean now, studying the man’s face with interest. “You look rather good, too,” he admitted now. Dean straightened up and winked at him, and it went right down his spine to curl in his gut. His breath caught in his throat. “So…”

“Shall we?” Dean grinned as he tugged the passenger door open for him.

Castiel couldn’t help a smile on his lips and he moved to slide in now, looking around the clearly very well kept car. It was beautiful. He smiled as Dean slid into the driver’s side. “This car is beautiful, and in excellent condition.”

“My dad gave her to me.” Dean patted the dash briefly and then buckled up before he shifted into drive. “‘67 Chevy Impala. Was a graduation present, didn’t expect it. He’s taught me everything I know about taking care of her.”

“That’s wonderful.” Castiel wondered briefly if that meant they had a fairly good relationship, though it was clearly better than what he had with his own father. “Your father live around here, too?”

“Uh, yeah. He does.” Dean managed a little half smile. Okay, not a perfect relationship. Castiel didn’t want to push; he recalled Dean’s admission that his father wasn’t comfortable with his bisexuallity. He knew pressing could ruin things, and they’d only just started. “So, Cas, you ever been to the Roadhouse?”

“No. Is that where we’re going?” He looked curious. He knew of the place, knew it’s general location, but it wasn’t somewhere he’d ever gone himself.

“Yup, best damn burgers in Lawrence.” Dean flashed him a broad grin as he pulled out onto the road.

Castiel let himself laugh softly now, liking how keen Dean seemed to be at the idea of taking him somewhere he’d never been. He relaxed easily at that, enjoying the music on the radio and the comfortable feeling of being next to Dean. “I like to cook, but Ellen, she’s got some damn good burgers.”

“You cook? I burn water,” Cas joked with a laugh. Yes, he had a few meals he could make consistently, but not many, and honestly he didn’t have much time to cook with how fixated he could get on work. “Well, I can make breakfast food and sandwiches well enough.” He ate a lot of take out, which lead to him doing a bit of running to counter it, but he didn’t mind really. Running cleared his mind completely. 

“I love to cook, though I don’t get to cook for other people that often anymore. I learned when Sam was still a growing little sapling,” Dean admitted as they drove along towards the Roadhouse.

It was nice, easy, and made Castiel feel very content.

Before he knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of the Roadhouse, which looked just as rundown as he had recalled from driving by it. There were plenty of cars in the lot, though, so he assumed that the appearance was part of the aesthetic of the place. He slid out of the car before Dean could come around to his side but he smiled when the man offered his hand and he accepted, fingers gently tangling with Dean’s. He left his jacket over the back of the seat. He clearly didn’t need it, already feeling warm and comfortable with all of this.

The inside of the Roadhouse was much more bar like than the outside. Warm light, soft noise, the smell of beer and deep fried food hit his nose. Castiel let it twitch a bit at the smell. A handsome blond woman was behind the bar and gave Dean a familiar wave that he returned, and then the brunet was leading him down to a booth, only letting go of his hand so that they could slide in across from each other.

“Hey there, Dean,” the woman greeted as she came up to their booth, having come around the bar to join them. “Who is this?”

“This is Castiel. Cas, this is Ellen, the owner of this fine establishment.” Dean grinned with a clearly playful air and a note of charm that made Castiel want to laugh. The woman looked old enough to be Dean’s mother. 

“Dean is an unrepentant flirt; you sure you wanna be on a date with him handsome?” she asked Castiel with a wink.

He just couldn’t help his own laugh at that, relaxing more now and then he nodded. “I’m sure,” he agreed now. “Anyway, he promised me an amazing burger.”

“Well then, hun, you’re in the right place. Dean, your usual?” Ellen asked his date. Dean simply nodded and then Cas couldn’t help a little half smile now still on his lips as he felt Dean’s foot press against his own under the table.

“The same for me, then,” he said, and Ellen nodded before stepping away. Dean just laughed softly and let his feet catch Castiel’s foot more snugly now. “Don’t tell me I just ordered something ridiculous.”

“Not at all,” Dean promised now. “Just a double cheeseburger with bacon and some good fries, as well as a tall glass of beer and a side whiskey.”

“Someone likes his food,” Castiel laughed softly but he also sighed contently and found himself leaning back in the booth. Dean was just as easy to talk to now and he liked this a good deal, just chatting with him, getting to know him.

Ellen wasn’t long in bringing their drinks over. Both of them went for the whiskey first. By the time the food had come, they’d figured out that they both liked science fiction and Lord of the Rings, though Dean complained a bit about the Hobbit movies while Cas playfully argued against his opinion. It was utterly comfortable. He hadn’t felt this instantly connected to a date in far longer than his time with Naomi. 

The plates were put in front of them and they both fell quiet as they took their first bites. And he’d be damned if Dean wasn’t right, it was an amazingly good burger. He sighed happily as he snagged up a little bit of bacon that had escaped his burger bun and landed on the plate. He let himself just chew slowly and lazily now as he watched Dean swallow some beer. “Thank you for this Dean…”

“Date’s not over yet.” Dean grinned at him easily now as his glass settled onto the table again. “There’s a park a bit down the street, if you don’t mind a walk.”

“Not at all,” he confirmed.

Cas drained the last of his own beer and Dean lay down some cash on the table to pay for their food, clearly knowing how much this should cost. Castiel almost protested but there was something in those green eyes that made him hesitate and then just smile. Within minutes they were walking down the street from the roadhouse, and Dean’s hand was around his own, gently tangling their fingers together. It was comfortable and he slowly leaned against the taller man as they walked, enjoying how easy this was this as they went.

“So what got you into tattooing?” he asked Dean.

“Art,” Dean answered honestly. “And the drive to prove to my dad that I could do something with my skills.” His voice was low and soothing and Castiel smiled quietly. He knew that feeling so well. “What about you? Why religion?”

“Mm, I grew up in the church, like I said during our session, but I’ve always been fascinated by how different religions have different traditions and beliefs, and how some of them are the same across religions.” Castiel let his fingers squeeze Dean’s a little now. “I’m still religious in my own way, but I believe that God is genuinely benevolent and doesn’t care if I am a homosexual or straight or something in between.” 

“You kinda mentioned that before. It’s a big part of your life, then?” Dean asked curiously, but Castiel was thankful the man didn’t seem to stumble at the idea. He’d run off people just for being a religious studies student in college. 

“My faith is important to me, but I’m thankful that I have escaped the toxic environment I grew up in. I go to an LGBT friendly priest now. I would never ask my partner to change themselves just because I have that faith.” Castiel looked at him now and then he smiled softly. “It is a personal thing after all, so faith or not, if I truly care about them I would not ask them to change.” 

Dean stopped walking at that and gave a little tug on Cas’s own arm. He looked up at Dean, the man’s green eyes studying his own face intently for a moment and then his hand half lifted. “I wanna kiss you now,” Dean informed firmly and Castiel couldn’t help the little laugh that left him he shifted closer into Dean’s arms.

“Then please do,” he murmured softly, only to find his mouth was then quickly claimed by the rather lovely soft lips he’d thought of many times since meeting Dean. He didn’t even notice the soft scratch of his beard. It wasn’t even really a scratch really, but part of him shivered at the sensation when he could focus on it. The idea of that leaving marks on his skin was delightful.

Castiel eagerly melted into the kiss, tipping his head into Dean’s space with ease, sinking against his firm body. He was currently pleased the man had already picked up on his submissive tendencies, but Dean wasn’t trying to dominate the kiss, or take more control than this. It was gentle and easy and Castiel wanted more, so much more. 

When their lips parted a soft little sigh left Cas, not quite a whine, but it wasn’t so far from being not a whine either. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted to just take Dean home with him already. He knew better though; this wasn’t to be some one night stand. Deans fingers brushed against his jaw and then cupped it lightly.

“I’m so glad you asked for my number, Cas.”

A soft blush dusted his cheeks now and then he blinked at him a little and chuckled. “I am, too,” he agreed at a whisper, “and I’d like to do this again.”

“Sure. You wanna plan the next one?” Dean offered easily. It almost felt like a test but Castiel found himself shaking his head now, his eyes studying the slightly taller man’s face quietly. 

“I trust it’ll be just as fun as this one has been,” he murmured now, finding it so easy to give Dean this control. Just as he’d trusted the man with his back, with putting something so permanent as the tree he was getting tattooed on his skin, it seemed like nothing to let him do this, to let him decide what their dates should be, where they go. 

“I think it’s time for us to head home,” Dean murmured quietly, stroking his fingers once more along Cas’s jaw and then he stepped away and it was oddly chilling. Even if the night wasn’t cold, it was a strange feeling, like he was being denied something with promise of more to come if he’d wait. He nodded in quiet agreement.

“All right,” he agreed quietly. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Shops open for short hours, but yes. I try to be there every Sunday,” Dean replied, and then he moved to slid his arm around Castiel and turned him back towards the parking lot that they’d left the Impala in, in front of the Roadhouse.

Cas found himself leaning into the other man’s side contently, enjoying the solid warmth of him. The walk was faster than he’d expected, but he certainly wasn’t going to get grumpy about it; there would be more walks. He let Dean help him into the passenger seat and sighed contently as the other man moved around to get in as well. He couldn’t stop from watching the handsome green eyed man, how he moved, the little things he did, the way his hands moved to start the car, grip the steering wheel.

“Is it selfish of me that I want our second date to be sooner rather than later?” Cas found himself asking quietly, just over the sound of the classic rock playing softly on the radio. Dean glanced at him, his green eyes sparking with something, pleasure he was fairly sure.

“Not at all Cas.” He winked and then he moved to focus on the road, pulling out of the lot to head back towards Castiel’s apartment complex easily.

Their hands met on the bench seat not even halfway there and Cas found himself wishing the night wasn’t ending. He knew better though. He was not going to rush this, mess any of it up—he wanted more than just a couple dates, or even quick fucks. He was fairly sure that Dean could tell, and he suspected the other man had already figured out what he was doing to Castiel, but it was worth it.

“Here we are.” Dean let the car shift into park and then he squeezed Castiel’s hand, Cas glanced up at him and then he leaned over and kissed Dean quickly, trying to keep it light and easy.

“I very much enjoyed this,” he murmured quietly as he started to pull back.

Dean’s free hand moved to cup the back of his head though and their lips met again quickly, this time a little more intensely, Dean’s mouth searching his, feeling him out. Cas wasn’t even a little ashamed at the soft needy noise that left his throat as he melted into it, lips parting easily to let Dean plunder his mouth. The sure feeling of those lips, the soft scratch again of his beard and then his tongue teasing, a promise of so much more. So much that could be between them and yet wasn’t currently there.

Castiel wanted desperately to ask Dean to come in.

“I can’t,” Dean said as if reading his mind, and then he stroked his jaw gently. “There is a lot we have to talk about before I can do that,” he whispered.

Cas paused blinking a few times to clear his vision, though he couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks now. It was clear and in the open that Dean had read him correctly, there was no point in hiding it. He did duck his head just a little.

“Hey, don’t.” Dean’s voice was firm and soothing and Cas found himself instantly relaxing. “Now I’m going to walk you to the door, and I’m going to kiss you good night, all right?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Cas agreed and he let himself glance up at Dean, studying the other man. There was a happy smile on his lips.

Within a moment they were on the walk up to the main door to his building and Castiel found himself cuddling into Dean’s side again, enjoying the warmth. Dean stopped them at the door before Castiel could unlock it and he pulled Cas into another kiss, slow, deep, promising. Cas easily leaned up into it, savoring every sweet moment. Dean was breaking it slowly and stepping back far too quickly though.

“Good night, Cas,” he said quietly now, the tone of his voice told the young professor that Dean was just as reluctant to leave as he was to let him go. But Cas swallowed and pushed down the urge to beg him to stay, feeling like it too was somehow a test, even if just a tiny one. 

“Good night, Dean,” Cas replied now, watching him turn and walk back down towards the Impala. Cas did allow himself to just watch as Dean got in, the engine rumbling a little louder as he moved to pull away. A heavy sigh slipped from the brunet’s lips and then he turned to let himself in, a smile gracing his mouth as he headed up to his apartment.

“Mrrwow?” Abaddon’s soft curious noise came as he opened the door. Cas chuckled softly at that.

“Hello to you, too,” he said as he moved over to the cat and scratched gently behind an ear, getting a purr in return. “I just had a lovely evening,” he murmured and then he scooped up his lovely white devil cat and settled down to cuddle him. “I think when you meet Dean you will like him, too.”

It was quiet for a number of minutes as he cuddled Abbadon, the cat moving to settle herself down and get comfortable in his lap, he stroked her fur gently and lazily. His phone chiming startled him and he moved to fish it out of his pocket and checked it. He had a missed message from Lucifer saying not to expect him back tonight, not that Lucifer actually spent much time here. Castiel wondered if the man had already managed to get himself a new apartment and just hadn’t told him.

And then one from Dean. That was the one that had made his phone chime.

//I had a fantastic time, I’d like to see you again next week. My place.// the text said, simple and yet, clearly, Dean was as eager as he was. 

Castiel found himself licking his lips a little. A flutter of hopefulness rising in his chest.

//That sounds lovely, should I bring anything?// he sent back quickly now, not even a little worried about sounding overeager.

It was a couple minutes before he got a reply. //Bottle of wine, and yourself. ;) // 

The emoji made Cas chuckle but he hummed quietly now. //White or red?//

//White. 7pm?// 

//Send me your address, I’ll see you then. :) //

He sighed and moved to gently dislodge Abbadon. A week wasn’t a lot, and it would give his tattoo some more time to heal. The curl of excitement in his stomach got a little more intense though, making him realize that falling asleep might not be easy. Maybe a hot shower would help, or a good jerk off session. 

Actually the latter sounded like a perfect solution to the excitement building inside of him. Dean’s kisses, the soft sensation of his beard, the way that the man smelled—they all would make for a lovely fantasy scenario.

He went to put his phone on its charger. Dean’s address had come through by then and he was glad to see it wasn’t terribly far from his own residence, it made him smile and relax at the realization. He replied with a thumbs up and then groped for the charger cord. 

Once the phone was plugged in to charge Castiel moved quietly to undress himself. It was relaxing to strip down at the end of the day though it was a difference to end a date undressing alone, no matter how much he’d wanted Dean to stay. He found himself already half hard at the thought of the artist.

He sighed quietly as his fingers curled lazily around his cock and he gave a couple brief tugs, teasing himself, not ashamed that the thoughts were leading to masturbation. Everything he could need was in the stand next to his bed so he simply tugged the drawer open and got out a half empty lube bottle, then with some deliberation a dildo. Not his big one, no, just one of the smaller ones. He just wanted stimulation tonight, enough to relax himself. 

His fingers gently stroked once more before he settled himself on the bed. As much as he’d love to lay on his back, his tattoo was still fresh and he didn’t want to do anything to damage it. Cas rolled onto his stomach, adjusting his knees to lift his ass up, lubricant on his fingers as he reached back to coax one into himself slowly. His eyes closed and without much effort he was imagining that it was Dean doing this, opening him up properly. He knew the artist’s fingers would feel different, but it was nice to imagine.

In his head Dean whispered encouraging to him as he opened him up, using one finger, taking his time, coaxing him into more. His breath caught as he started to edge in the second finger now, adjusting the arm he was leaning on to get a bit better angle for his body as he worked the fingers a bit deeper, both of them at once, pressing carefully. A groan escaped Castiel quietly as he worked them deeper.

It was only moments longer before he was fucking himself with the fingers, letting them press just deep enough, and curling them just right only every few thrusts, making his muscles spasm. Cas loved to do this, to tease himself. He loved making sure he was comfortable and well opened before he used a toy. Not that he didn’t like it rough sometimes, but this was different. He wanted his first time with Dean to be different. He wanted to let the man dominate him properly, possibly hold him down. He moaned again as his fingers hit deep once more, making him tremble a little bit at the intensity from brushing right right inside of himself. 

Cas pulled his fingers out and grasped almost blindly for the dildo, getting just a bit of lubricant on it before he was pushing it in, thrusting it slow, letting himself really and genuinely feel the slide of it inside of his ass. He imagined that Dean was a bit bigger, knew that he would be hotter. He licked his lips now and then he rocked back against it some more.

“Oh fuck….” His breath caught raggedly. “D..Dean,” he moaned.

Cas wished it was him, that the man was here working him slow and steady. He was so hard already, he knew he wouldn’t last working himself like this. It was easy to let go, to keep fucking himself, pressing the toy just right so every pass made his skin light up with pleasure as he panted into the pillow, just working it until he couldn’t ignore it. Dean’s name was on his lips as he came, clenching around the toy. 

It wasn’t as dizzying as he knew he could make himself, but damn if it didn’t still feel good. Cas caught his breath slowly and then groaned as he tugged the dildo out. It took him a few moments longer to move to clean up, taking care of his dildo, tugging the soiled bedding off the bed and replacing it with clean linens.

Once a pair of loose sleep pants were on his hips he slowly flopped down on the bed, easily settling on his side and sighed heavily. Their next date was going to be fantastic. He couldn’t wait. 

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rCZY5xj)  


The week passed with a number of flirty texts between them. Flirty texts that made Castiel look deeply forward to their second date. Then Dean demanded a picture of his tattoo on Friday and informed him that it looked fairly healed and that he was glad for it. Castiel couldn’t help a flush on his cheeks at that. He hoped it meant a little bit more intimacy for their date.

With the thought of making Dean a little more interested in mind, he got dressed in snug comfortable jeans and a tight tee shirt. Dean had texted him that he should dress comfortably and be prepared to eat well. He’d smiled at that suggestion. Lucifer had teased him about his sex hair, that’s what his brother called it when the style his hair took was messy even with the use of hair gel. He’d rolled his eyes at the older Novak and hurried out, eager to get to Dean’s place and see what was in store for him.

He had the bottle of white wine he’d promised to bring and before long was pulled into the parking of a nice apartment complex not too far from his own. The excitement that fluttered in his stomach grew as he got out and texted Dean he was there, making his way up to the door and looking for ‘D.Winchester’ on the list. He found it and reached out to press the buzzer button. The door clicked open almost at once to permit him.

“Let yourself in when you get to my door.” Dean’s voice sounded from the speaker, only a little bit tinny for it.

Cas couldn’t stop the smile on his lips and he slipped into the opened door and headed for the second floor and for Dean’s apartment door. His stomach fluttered excitedly and he let himself gently push the door open as he’d been told. 

“Hey, Dean,” he said, even as the scent of cooking food hit his nose and made his eyes widen. “Oh my god, it smells amazing in here.” 

“Just wait till you get a chance to eat it,” Dean’s voice called to him from down the short hallway and he stepped into the kitchen. “Figured if you enjoyed Ellen’s burgers so much you had to try the best.” 

All of Dean’s concentration was on a pot that smelled like it had oil and seasoning in it. He glanced up after a moment and winked at Cas, then looked back down, and shortly was pulling what looked like the most beautiful and crispy looking potato wedges Castiel had ever seen out in a mesh strainer that he propped on the edge of the pot before moving smoothly to flip the burgers that were merrily cooking away on a stove top griddle.

“Not as good as on a grill, but it does the job,” Dean added.

“Well, if it tastes anywhere near as good as it smells, I’m going to possibly die and go to heaven,” Cas admitted as he moved to put the bottle on the counter top, just watching Dean a little bit now. Green eyes flicked to him, there was another wink.

“Why don’t you open up that bottle of wine so it can breath while I finish all this up,” Dean suggested, pointing at a specific drawer. “Corkscrew is in there,” he murmured as he reached for the strainer once again, shaking it a little before depositing the potatoe wedges on some paper towels and quickly shaking the contents of a shaker over them. 

Cas busied himself quickly with getting the corkscrew out and opening up the bottle of wine so it could breathe. He hummed and only half watched Dean as the man finished making up the last of their food, the burgers piled perfectly with cheese, lettuce, tomato, a sliver of avocado, and Dean had onion on his, he noticed quietly.

Cas smiled and then he moved to pour the wine into two glasses that he found in a cabinet. It seemed almost natural to move around Dean’s kitchen to get into things as he could and help set up their dinner dishes. Finally, though, they were settled across from each other and Cas couldn’t help taking that first bite slowly, carefully.

He sighed in quiet delight. “Oh, Dean…”

“If that’s the noise you make when eating,” Dean laughed softly and winked at him lightly, “I can’t wait to hear what noises you make in bed.”

Cas flushed easily at that teasing but he couldn’t stop a grin spreading across his lips. He let his foot easily tap against Dean’s though under the table, relaxed and comfortable with all of it. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get a chance to find out,” he murmured quietly now, letting Dean see his eyes, see that they were dark, delighted. If the man fucked as well as he cooked, Cas was going to be in heaven. He took another bite slowly now, savoring it and then swallowing.

“This is amazing, Dean, seriously. Best burger I’ve ever had, hands down.” Cas let a smile danced on his lips, then he took up a potato wedge and he took a bite of that too. The seasoning was just right, and it was buttery and salty in a fun way. “You could have been a chef instead of a tattoo artist.”

Dean laughed softly now. “I don’t want the stress of working in a restaurant,” he admitted, then he shrugged one shoulder, their feet playing together now. His green eyes studied Cas a bit more and then he took a breath. “We should talk about where this is going.”

“I think that’s wise.”

Cas hummed as he popped another fry in his mouth, then reached for the wine to wash it down. He was quiet for a bit and then he smiled. “I would like to see this progress into a sexual relationship,” he stated quietly and surely, and then he let his fingers trail over the glass slowly, thoughtfully. 

“Well, glad we’re on the same page.” Dean took a drink from his own glass and then he put it down and looked thoughtful. “I know we sort of talked about our pasts a little, but there are some things you need to know, about my tastes.” He stroked his beard slowly, watching Castiel, those intense green eyes sent a thrill through him. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me, and I’ll give you a sense of if it’s something I would also enjoy,” he found himself saying honestly. He felt a tickle along his spine, the urge to make Dean happy. He knew better, though. He would listen to the other man first. If there was even one thing that made him feel uncomfortable he would end this, he was not going to let himself get hurt again.

“While I am a switch, I do like to take a dominant role in a relationship,” Dean said quietly now, “and I’ve noticed that you do respond well to that.”

Cas blushed a little at that but then he nodded politely. “I am not a switch, I do prefer being submissive,” he replied quietly, watching Dean’s expression. He could see a flicker of delight there. “However, my last serious relationship was... not healthy. The domme I was involved with abused my trust.” 

“We don’t have to do anything like that yet, if you’re not comfortable,” Dean assured him. His green eyes were soft and understanding.

Castiel found it was something that made him feel relaxed. He didn’t know what Dean’s past was, exactly, with his other relationships, but he could tell the man wanted to make this work. And that was something he could work with, that he could enjoy. 

“I’ve noticed you’re naturally quite dominant, and so far none of that has been uncomfortable for me,” Castiel explained and then he smiled a little bit. “My Safeword is Pancakes,” he said simply now, a smile touching his lips. “I am willing to negotiate any other signals in case of being gagged.”

It was clear his calm reply was surprising to Dean. The man probably hadn’t expected him to reply so willingly. “All right, if I’m ever in need of the same courtesy, mine is Impala,” he returned with a smile. Cas couldn’t stop a grin on his lips at that; he thought it was adorable, and not at all surprising. 

“Sounds reasonable.” Cas finished his glass of wine slowly now. “So, did you make me wait a week so my back was healed enough for sex?” he asked slowly, cheeks a little pink with this.

“Maybe.” Dean winked before he got up and moved to clear their empty plates.

Within a few minutes Dean had refilled their glasses from the wine bottle and they moved themselves to the living room. Castiel was comfortable as they got settled down on the couch, tucking into Dean’s open side as the man flicked the TV on and chose a video for them to watch. It was relaxing and lazy, and it felt natural to melt into Dean’s side, to rest his head on his shoulder and let the other man’s sure fingers stroke his shoulder.

It was possibly the most peaceful date he’d ever been on. Dean wasn’t pushing anything even though they’d briefly discussed sex, and that made Castiel feel more confident when he finally shifted to put his glass down and tipped his head to study Dean’s face, almost unsurprised when he found green eyes considering him. Cas leaned up to kiss him gently.

Dean returned it just as softly, but with a promise of something more behind it, and Cas let himself melt, let himself savor the feeling again of Dean’s kisses, the soft rubbing of his beard against his face. A heated thrill went through him, going down his spine. He adjusted his head slightly to allow Dean to deepen the kiss further and he felt the man’s hand slide up his arm to hold the back of his head. It felt good, and he let himself just relax into it feeling the soft mental repose that came with giving his trust to another person. 

Dean was gentle but powerful when he kissed, and it made Cas want to just melt into him. Cas gasped softly against Dean now, his eyes falling closed properly and his lips parting gently under the touch of Dean’s mouth, a tingle of delight running through him now. He let a soft groan leave his throat as Dean squeezed the back of his neck—not too hard, just enough to exert some control.

The other’s tongue flicked out against his lips now, gentle brushing against his lower lip then between them, with that Cas was lost, his tongue meeting Dean’s lightly and playful, his breath hitching a little bit into the kiss. Slowly their mouths parted but neither pulled back far, heated breaths mixing a little bit.

Cas let his eyes flutter opened to meet the deep green before him and he let a little whimper leave his throat. “Dean…”

“Sir.” Dean’s voice was low and caused a ripple of pleasure to wash over him. One word and Castiel found himself relaxing into all of this.

“Sir, he replied softly, breathing out slowly. 

“I want you to go down the hall, to the last door on the right. Undress, and kneel next to the bed. Can you do that for me?” Dean instructed, slow and steady. Cas couldn’t help admiring the way his eyes were dark and his pupils just a bit blown with pleasure. It was almost intoxicating. “If you can’t, if at any time...”

“I’ll use my word, Sir,” Castiel replied softly now.

He shifted to sit up somewhat, waiting for Dean to release him completely so that he could comply. He almost felt cold when Dean let him go. He moved to get up though and then he quietly followed his instructions, exiting the living room and moving down the hallway. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him until he was out of sight in the hallway, and it made his stomach flutter with excitement.

The natural urge to please Sir was strong inside of him. Cas couldn’t even start to explain it, and Dean seemed to already trip so many of the buttons he loved to have touched.

He took a steady breath and he found the bedroom. He couldn’t help taking a moment to look the room over. There were band posters on the walls and some personal pictures. At least one was of Dean’s brother on the wall. Overall, it was very comfortable; not too clean, not too messy. He took a breath and he moved to start undressing, slowly taking his clothing off and folding it, placing it neatly on top of the dresser since there wasn’t another obvious place. 

Once Cas was undressed, a little shiver went through him. Not from cold exactly, but something else like anticipation, and then he rolled his neck, his shoulders, and considered the carpet under his feet. Dean hadn’t told him that he should take a pillow to kneel on, so he doubted that he’d be on his knees too long. He hoped not.

He moved to slowly settle himself by the foot of the bed, taking as much time as he dared, not knowing when Dean would appear. He flexed his toes then adjusted his knees a little, taking his weight just a little bit differently than he had a moment before and he let his hands rest lightly on his thighs. He took slow breaths, adjusting to the feeling of his mental space. Subspace; not deep, but enough to relax himself. 

Dean wasn’t long at all, not quite to his surprise. After all, they’d never done this before, so it was unlikely the dom would leave him waiting too long. He kept his head bowed though as he felt Dean’s eyes slide over him. A hand brushed through his hair for a moment but the man didn’t say a word as he moved to get into a drawer. The urge to look up was strong but Cas tamped it down. He doubted Dean would ask him to do anything too drastic this first time together. 

Dean moved around him just as if he were another piece of the furniture. The man starting to undress after a few moments longer, he could hear the shuffling of the fabric. Cas ground his teeth just a little bit—he wanted more, wanted to look, to see Dean, to see how far his tattoos went. 

“Cas, you may look up,” Dean’s voice sounded, almost startling him now that the man seemed to read his mind on this. He slowly lifted his head though to look.

Dean was still in his jeans, but the beautiful sleeves he’d seen before were on display, and much of his chest was inked, too. When the man turned to push his jeans down Cas found that his back was tattooed, too. It was beyond amazing to watch how the ink moved when his muscles shifted under his skin. 

Dean finished undressing with careless grace; he was just as fit under all those clothes as Castiel could have thought. His eyes dragged over the lines of his skin, the easy definition of his muscles.Then slowly he let himself look at his soon to be lover’s cock. It, too, was beautiful, and it made his mouth water a little as he studied it.

The length was good, and he appeared to be a nice girth, and Dean clearly already was turned on by all this because it was half hard. He wanted to suck that cock badly now. A low chuckle hit his ears. 

“Someone is eager,” Dean murmured and he moved over to sink his hand into Castiel’s hair, petting through it then down to squeeze his neck a moment gently. “Want a taste, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir,” Cas said breathlessly, he tipped his head back into the touch on his neck and Dean smiled easily at that.

Dean moved closer and he let his fingers curl around the length of his cock and stroke it a little bit. Castiel couldn’t help the way his lips parted. He wet them a little with his tongue, his breathing catching slightly now.

“Why don’t you show me how much you want to taste then,” Dean grunted softly and then he put the most subtle pressure on the back of Castiel’s head and the sub found himself leaning forward, mouth opening more properly to press softly a kiss to the heated skin, the warmth of Dean, the scent of him wrapping around him almost at once. Dean’s cock was hot and hard, and yet the skin so soft against his lips. He let his tongue flick out lightly to the skin to get the first hint of how Dean would taste.

A groan left the other man, fingers tangling now in the hair at the back of Castiel’s head, and he moved his mouth with ease, lips brushing over the soft ridge of flesh so that he could slide them around the head of Dean’s cock. He sucked lightly, not more than a teasing swipe of his tongue, his blue eyes flicking upwards to see the look of bliss on Dean’s face that made a rush of power sweep over him.

He put that look there, he was the one making Dean’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part in a soft soundless moan.

Letting his own eyes close, Castiel concentrated on this, letting his lips work down over Dean, gently sucking, tongue teasing some more, tasting the precome already dribbling from his tip. This was so good, he hadn’t gotten to do this in far too long. Naomi had been unwilling to share him with male partners. It was a good feeling, to stretch his mouth around a cock like this and just let himself enjoy it, to let himself just keep working Dean over.

The man didn’t try to thrust into his mouth, but his fingers flexed some in encouragement, and Cas let his head bob in response. Somewhat to encourage more, somewhat because he loved the friction. He breathed out hard and then he gave a good swallow and Dean growled audibly. That was a good move, then. He shifted his position forward a bit, allowed his jaw to relax further, and then took a little more. Dean was not so long that he couldn’t comfortably take all of him; it was just something he had fallen out of practice with. 

Within minutes he had a familiar and satisfactory ache in his jaw. He groaned around him and then he sucked a little harder. He wanted to know what it felt like, he wanted to make Dean come, to taste him. Slowly he sensed the shift under Dean’s skin, the slight roll of his hips that indicated the man was more than willing to participate more actively. It thrilled him, since Cas did like to have his face fucked. 

He wasn’t surprised though that Dean tightened his fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. He let a faint whine out just the same as that beautiful cock slipped from his mouth. He looked back up at Dean hungrily. He wanted more, so he kept his lips parted invitingly, feeling the soft thrum that indicated they’d already gotten a bit swollen from what they’d been doing.

Dean seemed amazed with watching him, the man’s hand sliding around to cup his chin and tipped his head up. “Oh, you do like this, don’t you,” he rumbled now, his thumb brushing over Castiel’s lower lip.

Cas tried to suck it into his mouth, to have something back between his lips. Dean chuckled softly at that now and he shook his head quietly before he let go completely and stepped back.

“I don’t want to rush this, gorgeous,” he murmured and then he stretched and leaned down to coax Castiel up to his feet now, their lips meeting easily now, deeply. 

The way Dean kissed him now, knowing that sex was in the future was a little different, a little more passionate, and Cas found he loved it so much. He wanted to melt for him, to let Dean do whatever he wanted with him. He took a slow breath though, a careful one, and shifted to tip his head into the kiss as Dean’s tongue teased his mouth, coaxing a little groan out of him. The man’s arm was around his waist, hand splayed warmly against his back and he couldn’t stop rocking his hips forward, into Deans own. Electric delight raced up his spine at feeling their cocks brush, rubbing together.

“Mmm, I’m getting a towel, and then I want you to get on the bed,” Dean breathed as he pulled back out of the kiss. His green eyes were dark and delightful and Castiel was in heaven—absolute heaven, and they’d hardly done much. His heaven was green eyes and a firm touch.

“Stretch out on your back, get comfortable, if you need to, put a pillow under your hips.”

Castiel nodded in understanding and he remained still as the other man moved to grab a towel from the few things that he’d clearly gotten out when Castiel had been kneeling with his head down. The soft looking terry cloth was spread out on the bed, adjusted after a moment. “Move it if you need to,” Dean murmured, and then he touched Castiel’s hip in a nudging fashion. 

Cas moved almost at once, settling onto the bed and moving to get himself lain out as he’d been told to do. The towel only needed minimal movement, but he was glad for that because it gave him an excuse to watch how Dean moved around. He focused on the way Dean grabbed a bottle and started to roll it in his hands, likely warming the contents somewhat, thinking that it was thoughtful.

He took a slow breath. “Like this, sir?” he asked finally. 

“You’re comfortable?” Dean asked quietly as his eyes swept over him, clearly approving of this. 

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel felt a little shiver go through him but it was one of pleasure more than anything else. He wanted Dean to touch him again. He wanted to know how it felt to be spread open by him, to be fondled and teased by those talented fingers. Dean smiled and then he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss him softly, the most gentle of kisses.

“I don't plan to get too creative tonight. I’d just like to start to get to know your body,” he said quietly, his voice dipping low and husky. “Is that alright with you, Castiel?” 

“Yes, sir,” he replied softly, enjoying the bright glint in those green eyes. Cas was starting to feel like he could watch Dean’s face forever.

Dean smiled and put the bottle of lubricant against his side, then one hand slid easily down to his hip, his fingers curled around and squeezed as the man leaned in to kiss him again. Castiel kissed back eagerly, leaning up into it before Dean’s lips left his again.

It was so easy to get lost in this. Dean took his time, though, both of them were already fairly hard. His mouth moved softly over Cas, exploring the expanse of his shoulders, down to his clavicle. He bit down lightly, not hard enough to mark in any way, but enough to make Cas gasp. His fingers slid back up, the tips brushing over one of his nipples. He shivered under it.

“You are so responsive, Castiel,” Dean murmured against his skin, his beard scratching in places. That was new. He’d had stubble against his skin, but never a beard, never like this. “I love it.”

“I’ve not…” Castiel gasped, and then he couldn’t help a little squirm, mostly his hips. “It’s been quite a while.”

“How long? Since a lover? Since a male lover?” Dean asked softly, lips against his pectoral. Cas’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to sort it out. “I left Naomi a year ago,” he mumbled quietly now. “I...I haven't had a male lover in at least two and a half years,” he admitted softly.

“Not even a one night?” Dean asked thoughtfully. His mouth moved down, his beard teasing his skin further and then there was a soft breath against his nipple and he groaned softly at it.

“No,” he groaned and then he shifted a little. “I avoided anything after Naomi… till… now, oh fuck!” He hadn’t expected the fingers around his cock at the same time Dean closed his lips around his nipple and suckled. It was like an electric shock through him, his fingers digging automatically into the fabric underneath them. He’d been relatively relaxed before this, but now. “D..Dean…”

“Sir,” Dean reminded a little sharp but also indulgent in his tone.

Cas flushed but then couldn’t stop a faint smile at the verbal reprimand. “Sir,” he quietly corrected himself now.

He took a slow breath, though Dean’s mouth was moving downwards along the length of his breastbone, soft and warm with no teeth, lips just brushing almost tenderly against his skin. Castiel whimpered quietly now and then tried not to shift—he hadn't been told that he could after all, and he wanted to respect that. 

“Mm, tonight is about us, Cas.” Dean’s words were soft and he pressed a soft kiss just above his belly button. Castiel’s muscles twitched automatically. “And I am going to wipe all thoughts of her from your mind,” he whispered. “Is that okay?” 

“Oh, yes, yes, please D...Sir, please do it.”

It was so easy, he wanted this so badly, wanted Dean to do exactly as he was promising now. He didn’t want to think of anyone else, not at all. Not even a little. This was perfect, and his eyes fluttered closed for a bit, just feeling the way Dean brushed over him, he could feel his lips, the brush of his beard as Dean shifted to nuzzle against his hip. 

Castiel let himself focus on that, on the soft scratch, the way that Dean’s lips smoothed over the skin, the way his hands moved to carefully grip his thighs and coaxed them further apart. It was easy to let himself focus on the new warmth building inside of him as Dean pulled away, making him shiver briefly as air hit his skin while Dean himself was moving, settling between his now spread thighs.

A soft breath hitched in his throat as a warm breath hit the head of his cock. “De...Sir…”

“Careful, Cas,” Dean warned softly now and then his tongue flicked out, soft against his skin, dragging deliciously over Cas’s cock and making him cry out softly in surprise. Dean’s hand slid up his thigh and easily curled around his cock to give a steadying squeeze. Then that delightful tongue was swirling softly around him and warm, wet heat was quickly surrounding his cock.

Cas knew he was lost. The way that Dean took him down was thrilling, it made him want to grab onto Dean, to thrust up into that mouth eagerly. Instead, his fingers dug into the sheets, knowing he hadn’t been given permission to touch, no matter how much he ached for it. 

Dean seemed quite content to work him over slow and steady now, letting him catalogue the sensation of his mouth, of the brush of his beard against his skin each time it came in contact with Castiel’s skin. A soft little groan slid from him again as he felt Dean’s hand slip away, but the familiar snicking noise of the lubricant bottle opening was enough to stop him from any further protest.

His reward was the nudge of a finger, teasing, dipping just barely into him. Cas carefully spread his legs a little more, just a bit. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t see it as too eager, or too forward. Instead ,it seemed the man hummed around him and his finger pushed slowly deeper, letting him savor just how it filled him—not as good as a cock, but promising.

“I won’t break, sir,” he protested softly now. Dean’s head lifted at that, and his cock felt downright chilled at the lack of heat around it. Castiel forced himself to open his eyes and blink up at the man above him.

Green eyes were lazily trailing over him. “No, I don’t think you will.” He smirked and the finger slid all the way, making a gasp escape from Castiel’s throat. “Like it when I’m just a little rough, do you?”

“Yes, sir.” Cas wet his lips automatically and then he testingly let himself roll up against the press of the finger. Dean seemed amused, not annoyed, which sent a rush of pleasure through Cas, and he just took in a quiet breath, slow and steady as he could manage now. “Please, sir, I want more.”

“I can tell.” Dean leaned up to kiss him properly and warmly now, slow and tender as he worked the finger slowly in and out of him, letting him feel the slide, the way his muscles tried to tighten automatically.

It really had been too long since a real person, or at least someone other than himself, had touched him this way, and Cas was reveling in it. One finger was shortly two, and now Cas found the urge to squirm rising, to try to ride the fingers inside of him. Dean used that to his advantage, mouth descending once again to suck him almost completely down and swallowed, making Cas cry and his fingers tangle once more with the bedding. 

He yanked at it some, wishing his hands were instead buried in Dean’s hair. Cas wanted to pull at it, to push, to…

His thoughts were cut off as Dean did something with his tongue, something that literally caused Castiel’s spine to go jelly with pleasure, and another cry was torn from him. This time, though, his eyes closed tightly and his head pressed back into the pillow, hips lifting quickly towards that eager mouth. It was more than enough to distract him from a third finger.

In fact, he noticed only because of the way that Dean curled them now that three were inside of him. Cas’s lips parted and he started to pant. He didn’t know if he was allowed to come, and he wasn’t sure that he was about to, but fucking hell he wanted to. However, before he could voice this Dean was pulling off of his cock again, this time with a sinful slurp that made him shiver.

“All right, I think…” Dean’s mouth moved to his stomach, then slowly upwards, almost a reversal of how he’d kissed his way down earlier. “Ready?”

“Please, sir,” Castiel started, and then he paused, wanting to know what Dean would do with it. 

“Please, what?” Dean’s voice was husky, low and playful and Cas dared to peek at him, to see those delightful green eyes shining at him. 

“Fuck me, Sir.” 

“With pleasure.”

Dean's hands were on his thighs coaxing him to slide them up with his feet flat on the bed, and the delicious warmth of Dean between them. Cas heard the sound of a condom crinkling and he couldn’t stop a smile. So thoughtful; they hadn’t a chance to talk about this and Dean wasn’t even hesitating to make sure they used it. He felt the heat shift and then Dean was leaning over him and he wanted so badly to grab his shoulders. 

“You can touch,” Dean murmured quietly as his hands gripped Castiel’s hips, encouraging him to rock up into his grasp. Cas quickly raised a hand to grab his shoulder now, eager to get a chance to touch him now, to claw a little bit at his skin.

Dean let the head of his cock press against his hole and Cas whimpered a little, his other hand sliding over Dean’s back, feeling the strength of the muscles under his skin as the man held himself up, and slowly, carefully, pushed into him, spreading him open on his cock. A ragged moan left him at the feeling; it was overwhelmingly good and Cas didn’t want to miss a second.

“There we go, sweetheart, you’re taking me so well,” Dean purred low against his ear now, his mouth brushing tenderly against the lobe there, catching it, sucking on it briefly, tongue flicking against his skin lightly.

Castiel felt a tremor go through him. It seemed like Dean didn’t need a lot of effort to learn all of his sweet spots. The man seemed to know just how to touch him. The way they came together thrilled Cas: the intensity, the way that Dean took control and drew him through each thrust. The way Dean made it feel like he was being taken care of completely was overwhelming. He got lost in the motions of the way they came together, only surfacing when Dean’s fingers curled around his cock and started to work him. 

“Come for me, Cas. Show me how good you found this.” His voice was low and firm against his ear, an order to let go, and Cas did, crying out raggedly as he started to come, his fingers digging into Dean’s back, his body curling up into the other man quickly and needing more from him.

Dean seemed obliged and followed him into the swirl of pleasure, grunting against his skin as he came. 

Cas couldn't help wondering, absently, how it would feel without the condom. He also was starting to drift down and could feel the mess on his own stomach, the way Dean was already murmuring softly in his ear, his fingers moving to grab something that was used to mop up the worst of the mess. 

“Cas, you with me?” Dean’s voice was soft and gentle. He found it easy to look up at him slowly to find green eyes studying him. A smile slipped onto his lips; it was so grounding to be focused on like this.

“Fuck. That was…” He trailed off, then went still, not sure if he should still be calling Dean ‘sir’ or not. He realized they’d neglected to discus a signal for the scene to be finished.

Dean, though, cupped his chin with his fingers. “Just Dean here,” he promised softly.

Cas couldn’t help a little laugh and he reached up to stroke the edge of Dean’s beard a little, just slowly petting slowly for a moment. “I enjoyed that very much,” he murmured, and he let himself smile at Dean. “And I would enjoy exploring more of this with you.”

“Oh, good.” Dean laughed and leaned in to kiss him warmly, their lips meeting so naturally that Cas couldn’t help a rush of pleasure, a content happy pleasure. “Can you stay the night?” Dean asked softly as he broke the kiss.

“I’d love to,” he didn’t even hesitate to agree.

He didn’t want to get dressed and go back out. Lucifer could take care of Abaddon, and nobody expected him to come home, so he was going to take advantage of that and just bask in the soft afterglow of this moment, and at how right and settled he felt. 

“Good. I make a mean breakfast.” Dean grinned and then he shifted to settle next to Castiel instead of on top of him and pulled the condom off, securing it before throwing it in a small bin not far from the bed itself. Cas stretched like a lazy cat before curling into his side, feeling the secure warmth of his arms around him.

His eyes drooping closed already. He had missed this, it was nice to know he could have again.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rCZY5xj)  


The smell of bacon tickled Cas’s nose and he shifted his weight with a sigh, humming quietly, his eyes still closed. He sighed a bit slowly, breathing in the scent of the bacon, and of Dean, and him. He smiled a little and let his eyes crack open, shifting to look around. Dean’s side of the bed was cool but it was okay. He knew that cooking bacon was time consuming. He was curious what the man had made for their promised breakfast.

He sighed contently now and then stretched slowly and moved to sit, a little carefully. It really had been a while since he’d bottomed and last night had been exceptional. 

He was quiet as he slid out of bed, stretching slowly and carefully and then he moving to find a pair of boxers, shamelessly getting into Dean’s dresser to find clean ones before he moved to follow his nose. His movements might have been a bit slow, but he was determined to find the source of the wonderful scent. He padded into the kitchen and grinned softly as he heard Dean humming a rock song under his breath while wearing little more than Cas. 

The artist had managed a pair of sleep pants, but from here Cas was distracted by the ink scrawled over his shoulders and part way down his back. It was beautiful, really, to study how Dean wore so much on his skin. Cas had a feeling he could understand it a bit better now that he had his tree on his back, even if it wasn’t quite done.

He couldn’t wait for that, though. He was starting to wonder if one of those branches would come to hold Dean’s name. He’d never had that thought about Naomi, and he’d been planning the tattoo even longer than he’d been with her.

“Good morning,” he said softly as he moved around the small kitchen island.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and he smiled, his eyes flicking easily over Cas and making him feel a bit warm. “Hey, gorgeous, sleep well?” Dean’s tone was light, easy, and made Castiel almost instantly relax.

This wasn’t going to be a weird morning after. If anything it was more welcome than some of his last few first morning afters. He moved to Dean’s side and kissed his cheek.

“It smells delicious in here,” Cas murmured contently, “and I did, very well.” Dean seemed pleased with his reply and then the man was turning towards him, tugging him with one hand into a kiss. Cas melted easily into it, leaning up to kiss him in return.

It lingered for a moment, then Dean was shifting away to tend to the bacon. 

“Take a stool,” he said lightly, “I thought we could eat, then maybe we should chat?”

Cas hummed quietly. Dean’s tone and the way he’d just been kissed told him that it was not a bad talk, and they should talk. They both had plenty that needed to be discussed if this relationship was going to continue the way it seemed to be. Castiel was hopeful. “Coffee?”

“Just over there, already done.” Dean pointed with the spatula he was using.

Cas smiled quietly before moving over to pour himself a cup and fix it it up a little with some milk from the fridge and a dollop of honey he was pleased to see sitting on the counter. Dean gave him a curious look and he shrugged.

“Sweet, but not so sweet as sugar, and a bit healthier, too,” he mused and then had a sip.

Dean just nodded at that and then he finished making up the bacon, setting it to drain and quickly fixing them both a cheese omelette and some toast. Cas couldn’t help just taking the time to admire the other man and the way his hands and arms worked as he was cooking, the smoothness he had.

“I can hardly cook,” he found himself admitting now. “I’m usually too tired or busy to consider it and somehow I never really learned it.”

“What sort of queer man are you!” Dean teased playfully.

Castiel couldn’t help a snort when he said that and then he rolled his eyes. “The sort that doesn’t cook. I can, however, clean house with the best of them,” he countered. “And the toilet is not a problem for me.”

“Okay, you might just be a keeper then.” It was playful and easy and it made Castiel feel like nothing could go wrong here. He knew of course that the conversation they needed to have likely would not go so simply. There were things that Dean really needed to know about. He wondered a little too if the artist had his own secrets to share. He tried not to dwell on it though.

Shortly they had refilled their coffee cups, and there were a pair of full plates on the island. Dean settled onto the stool next to Castiel. He reached out to tug one closer to himself and couldn’t resist biting into a slice of bacon, delighted at the crispy cook and how it melted into his mouth.

“I think I’ve already wooed you,” Dean teased lightly as he put some jam on his toast. “I just have to keep feeding you and you’ll stick around.”

“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Castiel returned with a smirk. That just earned him a little laugh though, not that he minded Dean laughing at his poor joke. It was at least partly true, after all. 

“Clearly your heart,” Dean teased back now and then he dug into his meal.

For a bit it was quiet between them, though Cas couldn’t quite keep a smile off his face. It was just too wonderful to share this time with Dean. They ate their breakfast steadily and quickly and when they were done Cas moved to get up and take care of his dishes.

“Hey, don’t, you’re a guest,” Dean said quickly, reaching over to stop him. Cas just laughed softly at him, but he allowed it, sinking back onto the stool without a second thought. He looked at Dean with a soft expression. 

“You know, Dean, I really enjoyed last night,” Cas started quietly now. “I’ve not had the chance to do anything submissive for anyone since my last relationship ended.” He reached for his coffee cup and hummed. “I would like to tell you what happened to me. I think it’s only fair if our relationship is going to continue like this that you know.”

Dean shifted and then he just stacked the plates together, green eyes glittered thoughtfully now. “Not here. Refresh your coffee while I clean up and then lets do this on the couch. I want to tell you a few things, too, and the kitchen counter is not the place.”

Somehow that sent a sense of utter relief through Cas and a smile tugged his lips up as he moved to stand. “Sounds perfect.” 

For a few minutes there was the sound of water and dishes clicking against each other, but when Dean was done they both settled onto the sofa in the living room, mugs on the table. Cas was unashamed as he scooped up a pillow and held it to his stomach, a bit of a comfort object in a way. He could fully sense the way Dean was considering his posture.

“Cas, are you sure you’re ready to tell me?”

“Yes, Dean.” He lifted his eyes to consider the other man. It wouldn’t be the easiest thing he had ever done, but the artist deserved to know everything if they were going to continue the intimate, and more structured side of their growing relationship.

“A few years ago, I met Naomi at a private function. She donated money to our department. I had just been granted my professorship and was getting settled out in the world. Before her, I’d only flirted with the idea of anything related to a dom and sub relationship. I can’t honestly recall how she found out that I was submissive; it was perhaps as simple as something I said. You picked up on it that after all.”

Cas sighed and then he shifted a little, considering his next words. “Before I knew it, we were meeting up and she was giving me, well, a rather crash course in the lifestyle. I had no idea that what she was doing wasn’t that safe, and that maybe it was abusive for some time.” 

“How did you figure it out?” Dean asked, his expression soft but worried. Cas was comforted by that and he shifted his weight again.

“I realized that everything was about her pleasure, and rarely about what I wanted or needed. At this point, we’d been together for over a year, and I was terrified to mess up. I didn't know how to get out. I was basically cowed by her. The only time I had freedom was at work.”

Dean looked mildly upset and Cas found himself swallowing some. He shifted and grabbed the other man’s hands. “I’m okay now,” he said firmly, trying to catch those beautiful green eyes. He wasn’t going to let Dean think he was damaged because he wasn’t.

“I’m more than okay, and you are, so far, completely different than she was to me. You’ve asked me more questions about what I am comfortable with and want that she ever did after the first two or three nights.”

“I would never abuse you. This is a partnership, not an ownership.” Dean said firmly now and then he took a breath and Cas felt his knuckles rubbed lightly and caringly. It was grounding and it made him feel good, settled and safe. “I had a sub, who was too much. Too intense, too clingy. She swore she was the only one who could satisfy me and I, I had to get away from that.”

Cas couldn’t imagine how that could feel. He’d seen subs like that, submissive but demanding in their own ways, wearing on their doms. He hoped that he would never be like that. He didn't want to ever be like that. 

“So, we both have some mess to bring into this,” he said quietly and he wasn’t that surprised when Dean laughed a little at this. He leaned up to kiss Dean softly now, thankful that he was taking it so well. 

“I think we can make this work, though, don’t you?” Dean asked softly when the kiss stopped. Cas chuckled a little and he nodded, letting their eyes meet. He didn’t know how he’d really managed this, he was so lucky.

“As long as you can put up with my tons of books of weird religious materials and getting lost in my work from time to time,” he joked easily, though it was true that he did do that when he was focused on a task. “I’m in the middle of working on a new paper about the archangels.” 

“I’m sure I’ll have nights where ’m just as distracted with the shop and tattoo design.” Dean nodded quietly and then his hand was cupping Cas’s cheek and the professor leaned into it slowly, relaxing at the firm touch. “I want this to work, though, if you do.”

“I do,” it was a soft and easy reply. Cas sighed happily now and then he let himself just look at Dean, thankful for this. “So, what’s next?”

“You meet my brother, and his girl, Jess.” Dean grinned at him looking excited. “I’d like to do that soon, if you feel up to it.”

“I’m free tonight.”

“Awesome, I’ll call Sammy.” Dean was pulling away then and Castiel found it easy to just settle back on his own and he reached for his coffee mug again. His heart felt light, hopeful. Maybe it was time for him to find more than work, another safe place. Somewhere that he could put down real roots.

He listened as Dean got on the phone to talk to his brother, finding this natural, comfortable. He smiled quietly into his coffee and sipped it. 

“So, Sammy wants to meet at the Roadhouse tonight,” Dean said lightly as he hung up. 

“Should I dress nice?” Cas asked with a laugh in his voice as he looked at Dean, enjoying how the artist leaned in to kiss him slowly. He let his cup settle on the table once again as he shifted closer to him, settling almost into his lap. Strong hands slid down his back to grab his ass.

“Mmm I think you could go just like this,” Dean rumbled against his mouth. 

“In my boxers and a t-shirt?’ He laughed. “I think your brother would have to defend me for public indecency.”

“Don’t you have a lawyer brother who can do the same?” Dean teased back and kissed him again. Cas melted against his chest and just enjoyed the kissing, the warmth of it, the ease. Like they’d always been meant to do this. 

“You know that me meeting your brother means you have to meet Lucifer and Gabriel, right?” he asked thoughtfully as he settled his forehead against Dean’s, just enjoying the bright green eyes and the playful air that wrapped around them.

“Sounds pretty serious to me,” Dean countered playfully and his hands trailed just a little more. “I’m down.”

“Good.”

The next kiss felt like nothing less than being welcomed home.

Maybe, Cas had found the right one at last, He’d just have to wait and see if a world of books, ink, and laughter was the right place or not. He let himself sink into kissing Dean, enjoying it. They had a few hours before they had to think about meeting up with Sam at the Roadhouse. He could think of a few ways to enjoy that time before they had to get ready. 

“So, sir, what would you like to do?” 

Dean’s laugh in reply was all he needed to know it was the right choice for him to stay. He looked forward to everything to come after.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the start of a series of fics. Depending on if people want to know more about Dean and Cas' adventures together and dealing with their demons together.
> 
> Link to Wonderful Art work can be found [HERE](https://dalnimmoonlight.tumblr.com/post/183969918581/)  
> PLEASE GIVE THEM LOVE!
> 
> Also feel free to Join Me at Profound Bond's Discord if you want to share a love of the profound bond of Dean and Castiel. [Join Us Here ](http://discord.profoundbond.net/)


End file.
